


Allegiances

by Over_Run_666



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, Battle Droids (Star Wars), Damsels in Distress, Dominatrix, Electrocution, F/F, Heavy BDSM, Lesbian Sex, Lightsabers, Mind Control, Vibrators, Zeltrons (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Run_666/pseuds/Over_Run_666
Summary: A Jedi and her colleagues investigate a potential separatist base only to find it's a potentially deadly trap from a filthy minded Sith.
Relationships: Original Jedi Character(s)/Original Sith Character(s), original jedi characters/ original droid characters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Beyond Borders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jedi her R3 Astromech, her Zelron and Pantoran colleagues investigate a potential separatist base only to find it's the potentially deadly trap of a filthy minded Sith.
> 
> \----
> 
> A Star Wars adventure story with damsels in distress! There's Fighting, droids, jedi powers, dirty tricks and a little romance.

#  **Allegiances**

An erotic, lesbian, bondage, Star Wars fan story

By Over_Run_666

# Chapter 1 - Beyond Borders

_After Republic supply lines are attacked by unknown assailant Jedi Vela Samilon, Bounty Hunter Kessan Ipox and freelance operative Bellen Eshtan investigate. They unique experience has led them to a minor mining system in Hutt controlled space in search of the architects of the attacks._

Vela studied the Lantillian shuttle’s sensor output intently. Her fingers steepled under her chin and her smooth tawny skin reflected the reflected some of the myriad of controls various light. Her normally bright blue eyes were turned a pleasant cerulean by the green sensor screen. Her black hair was tied in a no-nonsense pony tail with her Jedi braid clustered tied with it.

“Plenty of power over there but no life signs.”

The massive mercenary woman Kessan Ipox stooped down next to her re-examining the readouts. “Looks like most of it is underground. Could be out of sensor range.”

Her thick armour and numerous weapons clanked as she knelt down. Despite all seeming attempts to the contrary she was a handsome woman. Her round face made her look younger than her years. Years that had seen more combat than professionals twice her age. She often considered more facial tattoos than the circle of Pantoran text that made up a sun design on her forehead. Of course, she’s too humble to do it for that reason.

Her golden eyes were staggering, reflecting all of the cockpit’s light sources and many of the stars. Vela often found herself lost in those eyes when they talked. Her hair was pastel pink hair was kept short, she kept insisting on a short military cut but Vela always seemed to end up giving her what was more like a pixie cut.

“True or it could be entirely droid based. That sound like the trade federation?”

“Best not to jump to conclusions. This is Hut Space. Could be anything that they don’t want someone knowing about, might be saving money but just having life support deep underground out of sensor range.”

This mysterious low population facility on a rocky dwarf planet could have been any of a hundred in region alone. This was the kind of place, along with wretched scum ruled stations and ports that her family used to travel between when she was child. Before she was dumped at the Jedi temple. Vela kicked the white and pink that was sitting in the dock.

“Jen. What did you find on this place again? Anything new?”

R3-JN’s sensor glowed pink and it let out a stream of beeps and boops shaking and oscillating its see-through dome and rolling its main sensor as it did so.

Vela turned to look at the Kessan expectantly. The mercenary rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe you grew up onboard a freighter and never learned astromech. It’s your droid!”

“I told you… we were REAL poor. We had to BE the astromech. We had some droids but we had to be able to repair and fly ourselves for the most part.”

The Pantoran former soldier looked on impassively. For a Jedi, Vela did was not the most perceptive. Kessan hoped bringing this up would prompt human to do something about it, no luck yet. The warrior sighed.

“Ok, so apparently this base doesn’t show on any maps or records. Just some old survey records that show there isn’t anything of worth here. To be expected in hut space though.”

“Ahhh my my hot blue friend. Jen here got that by hacking a Hutt net. This thing’s the best slicer droid around.” The jedi pointed at the astromech droid who lit up excitedly in response. “They might be a hive of scum but if something is going on in their realm you can bet, they’ll know about it. Make sure they get their piece if you will.”

“So THEY don’t know about this.”

“Or have been paid off to ignore it. Which might be best for them if them if it is separatists.”

The cockpit door slid open with a low mechanical screech. Standing in the brightly lit doorway glowing in ethereal light was Bellen Eshtan the Zeltron, spy, operative, escort, general ne’er do well. Her pale pink skin and tight, glossy, knee length, deeply cut, sweetheart blood red polymer dress reflected the bright lounge light and the multicoloured displays of the cockpit. Her dark blue hair shone in its complicated feathered bun. And those purple eyes sparkled dramatically no matter what light or get up she was in. She was shockingly beautiful and knew it. She could have been a model, the classy wife of royalty or powerful politicians. If she was willing to have her past put under the scrutiny that would entail.

She stepped into the cramped cabin as the door squeaked to a close behind her.

“So, ladies. is this what you’re looking for?” She said confidently.

“We can’t know for sure; this isn’t on any records though and it’s about where we thought it would be. But there’s no sign that it’s a separatist military base.” The jedi answered.

The spy sat gracefully in the co-pilot seat and stoked the see-through dome of the astromech droid. This elicited a low satisfied whistle and jiggle from the droid. “Well we are going to have to go in for a closer look then aren’t we. This isn’t enough for the Army of the Republic to enter Hutt space in force. You better be ready for that bonus for this type of job.”

The human nodded her head, she was clearly blushing little, as she often did when the beautiful and charismatic Zeltron was dressed up, or undressed. Her feminine whiles worked as well on the homosexual Jedi as they did on the port administrators she manipulated so easily. Vela’s usual attempts to push away such un-knightly thoughts were commonly assisted by the scoundrel’s greed. “Oh the republic have authorised your fee freelancer. If we get back with some proof. But we can’t get any closer without showing up on their scanners.”

“What’s the plan.” The big Pantoran asked.

R3-JN whistled and beeped in response to the blue skinned mercenary.

“She said that if there are only droids watching we could slice their sensors and dock without them being alerted.”

“Assuming they don’t have someone just watching.” Vela bopped the see-through top of the astromech droid. “No. We’ll land on the other side of the planetoid and take the speeder bikes in.”

“Well.” Bellen said with emphasis, as she lifted herself up out of the chair. As she did she pushed her sumptuous, barely covered breasts towards Vela. The Jedi suspected she was teasing her on purpose by this point.

“Should be plenty of time for me to get cleaned up and into more appropriate gear.” Said the Zeltron as she sashayed through the door, swinging hips and figure-hugging dress accentuating her perfect ass.

“Time for what?” Called the Jedi, not getting a response before the door slid shut.

****

Kessan’s T-85 speeder bike slid to halt sideways behind a rocky outcrop. She jumped off and flagged down Vela and Bellen’s, slower, Undicur Jumpspeeders. The Jedi slowed to a halt and stepped off wearing brown coarseweave combat robes, her Lightsaber hilt and precision laser dart pistol on her belt only occasionally visible through the folds.

She was followed closely by Bellen in her dark green leather jacket, over her tight tan scout suit. She parked up carefully, stepping off carefully her hand hovering over the DE-10 blaster pistol in quickdraw holster on her right leg.

The Pantoran was peeking out from behind the large rock. Wearing her kahki heavy battle armour with its full face helm. Her large vibro-axe and DC-15LE blaster rifle was across her back and WESTAR-35 blaster pistol in a holster among the pouches on the right side of her belt.

“The landing pad is just ahead.” She pointed past the rock.

The human and the Zeltron had to make do with a pair of standard breather masks.

The Jedi snuck up and leaned out past the mercenary. She ducked back. It was still a fair walk, but on a planetoid this small they shouldn’t have been able to seen them at this distance. There was a number of floating scanner droids floating through the hodgepodge of storage containers and movers around the main pad.

The group quickly picked their way through furrows, craters, moving from rock outcrop to boulder before eventually arriving at the at the metal wall of the landing pad that rose above them.

They pressed against the wall and Vela pressed the button on the communicator in her ear. “How are we going to get in from here?”

The Zeltron just relaxed against the metal wall touching her own com. “Don’t worry about it. It’s nearly time.”

“Time for what?”

Bellen just pointed out into deep space without looking.

Both of the others looked into the dark sky following her finger.

What looked like little more than a star let off a flash. A manoeuvre thruster.

****

Deep inside the facility a loader droid beeped as it backed away from a newly placed storage crate next to others in a neat row.

A half an imperial minute later the latch clunked up and the door sprung open. The Jedi and her compatriots fell out.

“I thought you said there was enough room in that container?” The spy said accusatorially.

“There was!” replied the jedi defensively. “Just.”

“Just? My ass was full of battle armour and I basically wearing a jedi as a bra for the past, what 15 floors?”

“Felt like more.” Said the jedi as turned away and pulled up her hood hiding her bright red face. Oh the trials of a jedi, they said it would be tough but she never expected such torture as trying to retain her composure through that temptation. “Anyway. That got us far enough in I’m sure. You two stay out of sight, maybe see if you can see what the best way out is. I’ll got find out what’s happening here.”

“On your own.” The big Pantoran said in surprise.

“Oh Kessan.” The Jedi turned, moved by the loyalty, and put her hand on the battle armoured shoulder and whispered. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll have an easier time evading them than you… and the force with me.”

Vela couldn’t see Kessan’s reaction but the helmet nodded in response.

Bellen seemed to be buoyed by that, much though she acted cool. She tip-toed over to Vela before leaning in kissing her cheek. “May the force be with you.”

“Thank you Bell.” Vela smiled and touched her cheek. “And with you. Just keep your head down.”

With that vela slunk off towards the darkness at the edge of the room consulting her hand scanner.

****

The young jedi snapped another picture with her cam. Her pretty face took on a serious expression as her fears were confirmed. The security droids she had evaded till now were suspicious this far out but far from unique to the separatists. Suddenly THIS was both extremely damning and very dangerous. Far below her rough perch at top of this natural cavern was a small assembly line. Assembly droids were piecing together what looks like a type of sleek droid and affixing armour clone battle armour around it.

It all made sense now, they were here were they could get clone armour of the black market. Where they were close enough to Republic planets to send these droids out directly where they could perform partisan actions behind the lines under the guise of Republican troops. That had to be the cause of the terrorist attacks on the supply depots but it was still mind boggling that droids could pass for people under any scrutiny. She guessed that heavily drilled clones were the best chance of it but still, it must be real step up in programming.

Having obtained what she needed, and realising the extent of the opposition here, Vela began to retreat. Scanning around the room and becoming confident nothing was looking this way she leaped across the wall of the cavern and dropped down to the small side corridor silently.

She whizzed through the dim passage at blistering pace. Down here with only droids intense lighting was barely required. She stopped at corners to scan and open her senses to the force. Arriving at the turbolift shaft she had come down in without incident. As the carriage approached, she slunk back into a nook as she would need it to go past or go back up to scale the shaft.

As the control panel made it clear that it was stopping on this level a feeling of dread pervaded her mind. She retreated down the corridor and ducked into an alcove as the lift stopped and the doors opened.

Stepping out of the cold blue light in the lift was blue tinged pale skinned humanoid, a lithe young woman, with attire to match the dread she felt.

Her feet were in a wide stance which made the tall heels of her thigh high, black leather boots obvious. Those powerful ghostwhite thighs extended out of waist high twin splits in a sleeveless, backless, shiny black rubber dress that extended from its hood to a point between her boots just above the ground. The opening of the hood extended between to the bottom of her sternum revealing deep, pale cleavage while the width ensured half the side of her boobs were also visible. The back of skirt was also cut back revealing a much of the curve of her pert buttocks while remaining wide at the base. The only thing that seemed to be holding this skin tight glossy polymer in place was a wide unadorned gunmetal belt.

Her eyes where covered by a black veil, though some red lights could be seen on the left side of her head through it. From the right-side waist length bright white straight hair hung out of her hood. Her mouth was covered by a small pentagonal gunmetal respirator.

Both hands were covered by elbow length black glossy latex gloves. On her left wrist and the back of her hand, a wide grey metal bracelet with numbers metal bulges and tubes, was clamped over her glove.

Her left hand reached behind her retrieved a short gunmetal rod.

It ignited a red saber blade that now held out towards the ground in a threateningly casual stance.

“Jedi! No use hiding from me.” Her voice was heavy with sibilance and modulated by her mask to a louder and lower, mechanical tone.

Vela Samilon stepped from alcove and adopted a combat stance, one foot in front of the other. Her face was bathed in blue light revealing a look of determination as her lightsaber ignited. It was in front of her in a twohanded grip.

A Sith, or wannabe Sith. Either way this was dangerous and notable that one existed here at all. But she would need to survive to report it.

She rushed her opponent. Time was definitely on the Sith’s time, as bad as droid soldiers were, they could quickly become numerous enough to swing this fight.

The Jedi lunged towards centre of mass. The red saber was already moving knocking the blue plasma blade to the right with loud buzz and shower of sparks. To be expected. She turned the momentum of the attack the spin the saber all the way around to attack the left.

The Sith Parried that blow being forced back half a step as their weapons crackled. The Jedi pressed the attack swiping at the legs, first from the left then the right. The black clad force user was being forced to give more ground. Vela span around slashing at the Siths neck. The red plasma blade was brought up to block just intime, the crackling energy mere centimetres from her face.

The pale woman snarled, both hands were on the sabers hilt now. The earlier arrogance replaced now with rage. She pushed the blue saber away and began her assault. She did not attempt to change angles to find openings, instead attacking with speed and power trying to overwhelm her opponent. The sparking illuminating them both and the fizzing filling the corridor.

The Sith attacked time and again screaming as she did so. The Jedi was driven back by the shear ferocity of the attack. It wasn’t without skill though, after numerous swipes she changed to attack from another side to attack repeatedly.

It was just after one of these changes that Vela found an opening. She repelled the Sith’s saber hard then planted a solid kick into the girl’s black rubber covered belly while the blades hissed together. The Sith was thrown backward, splitting them both up.

There was barely anytime to relax, heavily metal footsteps running on the metal floorplates told the Jedi that time was nearly up.

Dassor Hex planted her feet and slid to halt, she righted herself snarling.

Vela dashed backwards across the corridor in the direction of the footsteps.

The timing was perfect.

The blue plasma blade flashed across the entry with a vroom. A B2 series super battle droid that appeared at the doorway fell into two with glowing red-hot cuts separating the pieces. Vela reached out a hand to the second droid behind and it lifted into the air. Begging to fly towards the jedi borne on the power of the force.

Vela didn’t recognise the variant of droid, there was something built into the fists and some large contraptions down it’s back. She didn’t know what weapon it was, she just needed to not get caught by it.

The dark force user had already started running towards her, as Jedi hoped she would.

Vela span as the super battle droid flew past her and she dragged it round an arc around her and flung it at the Sith.

The black rubber wearing swordswoman was well aware of the weight of those B2 units. With her right hand still holding the saber in her middle two fingers, she extended her thumb, index and little finger she caught the massive robot with the force and cast it to her right with derision.

Just behind the droid the Jedi was leaping through the air, lightsaber coming down in an overhead strike.

Vela knew it was risky move and could not be more pleased to see that the Sith had indeed used her sword arm to fling the droid aside. It seemed to the Jedi that the Sith was so desperate she had instinctually bought her left hand up to defend herself, which would soon be severed.

Time seemed to slow for both of them.

There was flash of red from the dark-force users’ wrist and two red light saber blades ignited. They crossed, going through each other forming an X in front of her fist. The was a flash of yellow light and an electronic screeching of fields interacting as Vela’s blue blade struck one of these short blades and slid towards the base of the cross.

Two more red blades ignited further down the Sith’s wrist contraption, and now further out.

As the blue blade hit the crux of the red cross blades the third and fourth red blades met at point just behind the blue blade trapping it in a square of Lightsaber blade size with a loud crackling of trapped energy.

Vela’s eyes went wide as she landed on the floor and realised her predicament.

The Sith was already swiping at her legs with her own main red blade.

Her reflexes were still sharp even though she was at huge disadvantage, the only way was quite a desperate one.

She shut off her Lightsaber.

She jumped backwards into a summersault before it had even retracted, her legs went to splits in the air to avoid the red saber’s cut. The saber hilt finally came free and she immediately re-ignited it.

The Sith did not finish the swing, instead extending her index and little fingers like and electro shock prod. Which produced a lavender stream of crackling electricity that leapt at the Jedi.

The force lightning burned an agonising uneven path up the jedi’s legs and abdomen making her shriek in pain and hit the floor with a thud. It felt like her legs, her pussy especially was being jabbed with dozens of red-hot needles. The Jedi was still screaming as she just managed to keep her wits together enough to force the blue blade into the path of the excruciating force energy.

She had but a moment of recovery time sitting there with her beautiful face illuminated in that harsh twisting light. She was panting and sweating profusely, her legs were numb and nearly useless but the pain still wracked her gut.

Then she was buffeted by a circular energy pulse of stun blaster. Her eyes rolled and the saber fell from her hand with a clatter. It felt like she was hit by a speeder. All of her senses started to swim, her vision became dark, she collapsed in a heap, only the pain remained constant.

Mercifully the Sith stopped the force lightening just afterwards as the Jedi blacked out for a second.

When she came to, still only barely conscious and still wracked with pain, the Sith was just upon her and force pulled the Jedi’s Lightsaber into her hand. Also looming over her off to the side was one of those custom B2 droids. One of the changes must have been replacing the blasters with ones that can fire stun blasts, though the other changes weren’t immediately apparent they soon would be.

The Jedi, working on pure instinct, tried to rise. Only to have a thick cable fired from the droids left arm, wrap tightly around her upper body and arms. Pinning them to her side uncomfortably. Then it began to retract to cord dragging her across the metal floor.

She was right under the droid now. It unlooped the cord from around her as it retracted it. The Sith was just behind her.

“You won’t be needing these.” Scoffed the woman as she grabbed handfuls of the jedi’s clothes cutting them off with her saber. The droid joined in, pulling her robes and underclothes off in strips till the Jedi lay there naked. Her beautiful bronze skin glistened with pain drawn sweat beads. Her limp body was left in a heap that accentuated the luscious curves of her strong limbs, her muscular torso, full breasts and plump buttocks.

The droid began replacing clothes and cable with adhesive arachsilk straps it extruded from ports on the inside of its wrists with fearsome mechanical speed. Already two such straps bound the Jedi’s shoulders and elbows painfully tightly to her side before she had chance to react in her addled state.

She made a half-hearted attempt to stand, to direct the force in some way. Valiant, given the shock her system had taken already. Were she any less physically fit she would be unconscious from either attack.

But the droid punched her in the throat. It was barely a strike at all compared to the power she had seen these droids possess. Having been in battles where they had torn Clone troopers’ limbs off. But still it winded her, made her gag and worse, discharged a massive electric shock from the stun weapon built into its fists. She squealed as seared through her upper body. Her eyes flashed with random colours. Her ears tried desperately to recognise order in the random dissonance. As the charge ran down her spine it made her body spasm, painfully stretching muscles and twisting joints. Her mind directly turned electrical signals directly into new kinds of torturous pain.

She could barely even scream as she drooped, only being held up by the droid as it finished wrapping her in tight, sticky straps that stuck her arms tightly to her side, wrapped her legs together, cut into her flesh. Soon a dozen of these bands wrapped her naked body preventing any movement other than twisting. She was beginning to recover slightly and struggled against the tough tape but expanded a good portion of her remaining energy pitifully flopping like beached fish.

From some kind of dispenser on the side of its body the droid extracted one last piece of this tough tape. It carefully but inexorably forced it over the Jedi’s panting mouth. It extended under her chin and over her nose with a cut out for the apex and nostrils. They adhered to her skin and especially itself when it was overlapped behind her head. Just as it was affixed, she felt it expand into her mouth, filling the cavity. For a second, she panicked that it would choke her but it stopped when her mouth was full of the incompressible polymer.

Now fully restrained, she was borne into the air by the powerful robot. It lifted her onto it’s back, against that piece that ran down it’s back. A padded bench long enough for a humanoid to lie against. Suddenly thick, wide, plasteel tipped, black plastifibre bands shot out from the left and right of the plank she was up against. 5 in total. They curved around in front of her locking on the opposite side. It happened in a split second.

In another second they tightened with a whir.

The one across her neck, the one across her chest under her boobs, knocked the wind out of her. It was so sudden, so tight, so solid that feared she’d choke.

But it was set to mearly very tight around her neck, causing her to feel light headed. Merely tight enough around her chest that she could take only tiny breaths, merely crushing her arms into her body, merely losing some circulation to her extremities.

The Sith cocked her head while admiring the droid’s handiwork, and by extension her handiwork.

“Well that does look pretty secure, even for a Jedi.” She spat out the description with as much antipathy as possible.

“Probably didn’t need both the tape and straps if I’m being honest but with one of these you can’t be too careful and I think it’s quite the improvement” She ran a rubber gloved hand up Vela’s entombed body, over the sticky straps, the thick plastic bands, the glistening amber skin squeezing between the bindings. She stoked the girls face. Then squeezed the girl’s plump tits with both hands.

She put her hand to the trapped woman's exposed sex, then licked her finger. “Well she seems to be enjoying herself. That’s a good start, there’ll be plenty more like this.”

The tightness, the constriction, the abuse, must have caused that reaction involuntarily, the Jedi decided. She just stared and barely squeaked out a protestation. That could have been an attempt to escape but if it was, she didn’t move a micrometer.

A BD series pleasure droid sashayed gracefully into view the scene from a corridor. She moved so elegantly as to make other BD series Luxury droids look like C3 series protocol droids. Unlike her BD3000 contemporaries her skin was a shiny, flexible rubber like polymer. Her arms, legs and hair were deep red while her upper thighs, torso and face where white. Also differentiating her from other units she wore clothes, a very short, black Karlini silk backless dress. Her sensor eyes were pink and as she began to talk the tongue in her full mouth cavity was prominent internally lit by that pink light as it was when she spoke. “Oh is this the Jedi mistress? She is pretty, isn’t she?”

“Just in time BD, give me one of those things.” The Sith hissed as she held out her hand to the lasciviously built droid.

The android pulled a small metal case from her side, flipped it open and took out a white ball headed rod about saber hilt length. She handed it to pale blue woman.

The swords-woman turned to the thoroughly entrapped woman. She pressed a button on the wand and it started vibrating with a deep hum. She Jammed it between her thighs, the humming became higher pitched as it pressed against the Jedi’s pussy.

The let out a heavily muffled squeal. Her toes and head wiggled, basically all she could move to try and do something about this invasive stimulation.

The Sith woman stepped around to the fron of the B2 capture droid and rasped. “Take her to theatre and make her ready for the surgery. And send units to the exits and start searching for any more friends to play with”

The B2 headed down the corridor, the entrapped Jedi bouncing uncomfortably on its back, large breasts the only unsecured parts jiggling violently. Gagged moans and squeals and pants escaped her as she was made to cum, again and again till she taken to force knows what face.

The dark force user watched till she was out of site then turned to the pleasure droid. “She is still completely fucking hot Page. You won’t believe how long I’ve waited for this. It’s going to be so great to have someone to play with round here.”

The droid had enough articulation in her face to look crestfallen, though that was to enhance sexual performance. “Mistress you wound me.”

The Sith pulled back her hood and veil. Reveal her gleaming white Umbran eyes and the strip of black tattoo that ran across both eyes. It merged with the heavy black eye make-up and connecting them to her hair line on the right side and gloss black cybernetic panel on the left side of her head above her ear. She pulled off the metal respirator to show the rest of her pretty, young sharp boned face. The centre third of her lips were painted black and this continued to face paint as wide that went under her chin.

She advanced on the pleasure droid gabbing her waist, leaning in so that the droid was forced to bend far backwards. “I’ll always have some use for my little slut droid. You’re the only thing that’s kept me sane around here.”

She leaned in further and kissed the pleasure droid deeply who closed her eyes and reciprocated while arms still hung there limply, submissively.

The Sith stopped, stood up and released the droid who bowed deeply. “I see you are in good mood. I exist to ensure you are pleased Mistress. Let’s have some more fun with this captive, shall we?”


	2. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi awakens in the unknown Sith's clutches, dramatic revelations ensue and the evil dark force user forces her prisoner into a compromising situation.
> 
> \--------
> 
> (Repost as correct additional chapter of existing work cause I'm a dumb-ass)

**Allegiances**

An erotic Star Wars fan story

By Over_Run_666

**Chapter 2 - Old Friends**

**The Jedi Temple - Coruscant - Years Ago**

White eyes of pretty blue-white face peaked around the marble column stone in the dimming light on top of the temple. Her long white hair fell from under the tan hood of her robe.

The Umbran child ran out of cover with another tan robed teenager pulled along by the hand. The towed teen, had skin the colour of the gold decoration in the dying light.

Reaching the edge of the ochre stone plateau the pale child sat on the edge with her legs dangling over the edge. She patted the slab next to her. The second, bronze skinned, dark haired child carefully walked to edge “We shouldn’t be here at all.”

Peering over the edge she exclaimed. “Woah, that’s a long way down.”

“Yeah, try not to think about it. I can catch you if you fall.”

The darker skinned teen sat down carefully pulling her hood back. “You can’t catch a whole person yet.”

The first child pulled back her hood. “If it was you, I bet I could.”

She looked a little sheepish and pointed towards the horizon, changing the subject. “Look. Just in the time.”

The sun was beginning to the touch the horizon of steel and glass sea that was Coruscant. The chemicals in the air turned the sun’s ray’s gold and pink and made the innumerable buildings glow and shine.

“By the force, it IS beautiful from up here.” Said the dark teen, eyes wide with wonder.

The pale teen was just looking at her friend, with equal fascination. Her skin was glowing like solid gold, blue eye shone like jewels.

Feeling her friends gaze she then looked back at the Umbran. Her pale skin, hair and eyes was like a canvas painted with the colours of the setting sun with a brush of metal and glass reflections.

The pale teen, felt self-conscious again and giggled, looking out the horizon and resting her head on the human teens shoulder.

Resting her head on the white-haired head the dark-skinned teen followed her gaze to the edge of the world.

Their hands found each other. Fingers interlaced, clutching each other hard.

They stayed there till the sun was far below the horizon.

Main floodlights suddenly bathed the ancient temple in harsh white light forcing the children to stand quickly and start running back, giggling.

****

The two girls ran through edges of extravagant wide halls, hand in hand. The Umbran pulling the other left and right down narrower and more dingy corridors.

A door slid open into a room illuminated by glowing blue and green crystals. Fine white sand covered the floor.

The dark-haired girl looked around suspiciously. “Now I know we shouldn’t be in here. What is this place?”

“It took some special Umbran skill, some kind of special focus room, I think. I don’t even know what world it’s from. Watch this!”

The pale teen span around, arms waving in flowing movement. The fine sand was thrown into the air like in a wave behind her hand till there was a circle of cast sand around them. As it fell it caught the multi coloured lights and reflected like a trillion diamonds.

The twinkling light shone across each of the girl’s skin. Eyes glistening as they looked at each other, beaming with excitement.

They both seemed to become more serious as they looked into each other’s eyes, pulling each other close. Their lips met as they passionately kissed under this falling star scape.

**Separatist Facility – Deep Beneath Onga Pula - Now**

Vela Samilon opened her eyes slowly, blinking at the bright light. She was lying on an angled metal gurney, naked except for a thick bright metal posture collar that she felt the tightness of conspicuously around her neck.

Across the austere, metal room sat in a large metal chair was the Sith woman. She looked on impassively, hand cradling her cheek behind her respirator. The stark lighting was making white reflections on that black rubber on all of her pert curves. Her pale skins blue tones were vibrant in this room, quite pretty. Especially those toned thighs and the deep cleavage between those perfectly formed tits. To her left was a single table with a glass of a light green drink and Vela’s own high polished lightsaber.

The jedi immediately tried to move but she was held fast. It must have been some kind of force field as she was held so tight but there was nothing obscuring those perfect bronze skinned curves. She tried all she could but neither moved a millimetre nor felt anything.

“Finally, awake Jedi?” Rasped the robotically modulated voice.

“You Sith bitch. What did you do?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

“Let me out of this force field and I’ll show you what you have failed to do!”

“Force field.” The dark side user scoffed. “But why don’t we try.”

The Jedi’s hand moved almost imperceptibly. She had maintained pressure on it to be ready if she was freed. She was free now.

Within a moment she force dashed off the bed and was at the table that held her weapon sending the green liquid and glass cascading. In one smooth movement she grabbed the hilt, span, ignited it and slashed at the neck of her captor.

The Sith didn’t move, white eyes behind that dark veil just followed her movements. The Jedi locked eyes and felt that something was very wrong.

Her blade disengaged and she turned the blade to avoid cutting the Sith as she swung vainly past her.

The jedi looked at her the shaking hand holding her lightsaber. Then at the Sith who rose from her chair. Thought she was slighter woman the heels made her taller than and more imposing than the Jedi.

Vela took a step back, pointed the saber directly at the Sith and… nothing. She couldn’t press the button she was holding down a second ago. She grabbed it with her left hand too, still she was incapable of pressing that button. She didn’t feel it being locked or even her fingers stain. Her hands wouldn’t even touch the button.

The human’s blue eyes looked at the black clad woman in disbelief. If this was a force power, she couldn’t even feel it, let alone stop it.

The Sith advanced, just walking the Jedi back, while letting out a mechanical laugh.

As she backed up Vela ignited the saber to one side and moved it slowly to the Sith, who stopped moving.

As did the blue blade of the saber. It wooshed a fist distance from the pale woman but Vela couldn’t make it touch her.

“Enough of this, turn that off and give me the lightsaber.” The Sith hissed holding out her hand.

The Jedi retracted the blade and dutifully placed it in her opponents outstretched hand. Her face still filled with confusion. “How… how are you doing this?”

“I’m glad you asked. You see I’m a droid design genius, the best ever. We’ve come a long way with cybernetic integration. Mentally controlling droid parts or systems. So, it didn’t take me long to work out how to reverse that. To make droids control people.”

Vela’s mouth dropped open. Her hand rose to the heavy collar around her neck. She had expected it there to shock her, or something, and took her chances. She couldn’t conceive of this kind of technology. Even now she wasn’t sure.

The rubber clad woman hissed “Yes, there’s droid brain in there, your second brain if you will. Don’t try to remove it, or tamper with it. You won’t be able to, you’ll stop anyone that does. It will explode itself if you ever DO get inside and I don’t want your head blown up after I went to all this trouble.”

“The first experiments were, crude at best. Using existing droid brains to control human bodies. Just moving body parts directly. Hardly subtle and wouldn’t fool another droid… let alone a Jedi.”

“So, by this version it doesn’t completely overwrite your control. It has electrodes specifically placed in your brain, separating your consciousness from your physical actions. It will let you anything you want until your try something that it’s programmed not to. And when it needs you to do something it fires off the same neurons you would to do that. It makes YOU do whatever I command as if you wanted to do it yourself.”

“So no. Not a force power, though only force user such as I could sense where to place the implant probes to control your body properly. To cut off your force control.”

The Jedi looked down at her naked body, at her hand as turned it over. She couldn’t even feel where she stopped and the droid took over, it was nearly perfect and maddening. The implications were clear, the Jedi had access to all manner of military establishments, important personnel. Still in disbelieve at what she had already experienced. There was palpable defeat in her voice. “That’s not possible.”

“Does it feel possible Jedi.” The Sith continued, clearly overly proud of her accomplishments.

“So what? You just waited for a Jedi to turn up.”

“Oh Vela, you hurt me. I am a genius! I spent a long time determining what evidence to leave. Enough that someone would follow the trail, but not so much that the Army of the Republic turns up in force. I could never be sure it would be you that took the bait, of course it helped that I knew where you grew up.”

“Me?” The Jedi dropped to the floor, her pert bronze ass hitting the metal floor, her head dropped as realisation dawned. She mouthed the word. ‘No.’

Vela looked up as The Sith pulled back her veil and hood with one hand, removing her respirator with the other.

“DASSOR HEX!” The Jedi exclaimed, reaching out as if the betrayal had physically pierced her.

The Sith was grinning wildly, her white, Umbran eyes wide. Her features still as sharp and beautiful as the last time Vela had seen them. 

The Jedi was hurt more by the realisation than the brutality of her capture. “I missed you so much! I looked for you after I left the academy but you had already disappeared. I… I… Why me?”

“Oh, sweet Vela.” The Sith’s unmodulated voice was soft and lyrical. “Did you think a disgraced former padawan would just happily while away her days at LeisureMech? The Sith knew not to waste such talents. And didn’t have such onerous dogma. The Sith teaches us that we must destroy our weaknesses.”

The Jedi looked confused, scared and futilely defiant.

“Oh, don’t worry. I spent a long time on that problem. With my genius I didn’t need to kill you when I had found a way to take you, to turn you against the Jedi. The first of many.”

“I’ve waited so long for this. Why don’t you start by giving me a dance?” Dassor stalked back to that metal chair and dropped into it, her left leg draped over the arm.

Vela involuntarily rose to her feet and began to gyrate to an unheard beat. She didn’t usually dance and hadn’t danced since the Academy. Not since those nights with Dassor. The Jedi danced like an amorous teenager. She clumsily shook her naked hips and rocked her shoulders, jiggling those pert bronze breasts. Tears ran down her cheeks as she whined. “Dassor. How could you? You fucking bitch.”

The Sith gasped in faux outrage, rubber covered hand clutching her chest. “Language little slave.” Red lights under the black glassy panel on the left side of her head lit up. The activation of her droid control cybernetics confirmed that this more than just verbal admonishment.

The Jedi tried to respond; her lips moved but no sound came out.

“When I do let you talk you shall refer to me as Beloved Mistress”

The bronze skinned, naked jedi just looked up in shock.

“You may speak.”

The Jedi snarled at the continued indignity. “There’s no way I’m calling you that…Beloved Mistress” Those last two words were spoken with emotionless, flat, robotic words. But they were very much her voice and struck home exactly what power the Sith woman’s droid had over her. Her head dropped at the realisation. The defiant expression fell from her face replaced with a sad resignation.

“Much better. But I’m going to need a more definitive display of loyalty”. The Sith’s droid controller panel implant lit up.

The Jedi rose to her feet and walked towards the far wall, pressing a panel and making a drawer extend out. In neat boxes within where are number of what looked like instruments of torture that filled Vela’s eyes with shock.

Involuntarily she reached into the drawer and pulled out a slender metal handle that terminated with a long narrow needle. With her off hand she grabbed her left breast holding it tight just behind her pink nipple. Gritted her teeth, she inhaled sharply as she drove the needle through the nipple. She squealed as she pulled out the bloody needle and set it down in its space. She tried not to look but literally couldn’t even close her eyes as she picked up an open gold ring. She could feel herself concentrating as she fed the open ring through the bloody hole. She was not experienced with this and she scraped the sharp end of the ring through the wounded nipple bringing tears to her eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief as the blooded gold end finally protruded from the hole. The Jedi’s hand reached for an electrical probe device that again made her eyes widen. With her left hand she clicked the open ring together and then touched the probe to the join. She felt a slight shock through her nipple and the steam of vaporised blood as the ring was welded into a whole. Dropping that tool, she then picked up a small spray can with a long narrow nozzle and squirted what was, mercifully, a tiny amount of warm Bacta into the hole.

The Jedi winced and screamed again as she performed the whole process again on her right nipple. Again, she squealed as she pierced her own breast and filled the whole with a gold ring. At least she had gotten a little better at that part by now.

The relief at the ordeal being over was quickly replaced with anxiety as she picked up the needle again. This time her left hand went to her vagina and worked her lips aside exposing her clitoris, holding it tight. She was breathing hard from her own violent handling of her most sensitive parts and the upcoming danger. She let out a high-pitched yelp as she drove that metal point through her love bean. She continued the process, welding another ring together and applying the Bacta. She was desperate to clench her legs together throughout but her body wouldn’t obey. This time though the pain was much worse and long lasting. 

She finished with a handheld spray vac cleaning of the blood spatters across her body and her new permanent jewellery.

There was the sound of rubber clad hands clapping behind her. “Come here, let me look at your handiwork.

The Jedi turned and walked back towards the her Sith controller. While her body was moving with hip swaying sexuality and confidence, her head was bowed in resignation. The movement causing shocks of pain and arousal in her newly pierced, tender and sensitive clitoris. She caught a glance at herself in a mirror on the opposite wall. The piercings made her look like a pleasure slave or sex worker. The one on her sex especially meant it would not hide her most private part beneath her lips any longer.

As she approached the chair the Sith beckoned her down. She knelt obediently, her legs wide apart, close the Sith. The human woman could not be quite sure what she was being forced to do so or if she was just accepting the Umbran’s orders now. It was becoming hard to tell the difference and any resistance would be futile now anyway.

The woman in black threw the rubber loincloth over the arm of the chair with slap. Revealing her exposed, pale fuchsia, wet, open slit. “Make yourself useful.”

The Jedi leant forward. Her tongue carefully licked around the pale woman’s light magenta pussy. The Sith threw back her head and let out chuckle. She then tapped the human woman on the shoulder with the Jedi’s own highly polished lightsaber hilt.

The Jedi briefly looked up to take the weapon before returning her tongue to the Siths open pussy. Gently the hilt got pushed in the Jedi’s own tight vagina. She panted, and grimaced as it slid further into the long-forgotten orifice, especially when it knocked the newly added ring in her clitoris.

Vela was busily licking that evil woman’s cunt as she began to slide the weapons hilt up and down inside her. Slowly at first but with increasing speed.

The Jedi’s lapping at her Sarlak pit had the Sith beginning to breath heavily. Her left hand clutched her rubber clothed tit, squeezing it, kneading it.

The humans own breathing was becoming laboured as worked her own private parts. Jolts of pain where she caught her new piercing were only superseded by new exciting stimulation. Superseded by or accentuated by, it was difficult to know.

Dassor’s hand right hand slipped under her rubber dress releasing it adherence from her skin with a pop. She began to tease her nipple with between thumb and forefinger. She rested the crook of her knee on the shoulder of the genuflecting human. Between gasps she looked down on the Jedi “And don’t you even think about cumming without my permission.”

Vela’s eyes shot open. This command was not a minute to soon, she was gasping heavily in between licks already. If she were in control of her hands, she would have slowed down her strokes. Her only hope was re-double her efforts on the Siths pussy now. She shoved her face in deeper, licked further in, with more gusto and started nibbling gently on her mistresses Kyber crystal.

It was not much longer before the Jedi was making sloppy gurgling moans into the Sith cunt while the mistress herself had thrown her head back and was alternating between groaning and screaming.

“Plea…se Bel..oved… Mistress.” The Jedi croaked between moans, between laps. She was on the edge now, being forced to hold it involuntarily, she couldn’t give herself that sweet release if she wanted to. “May I… now please.”

“Not yet… little Jedi.” The Sith woman held her moaning back long enough to reply.

Vela was sweating profusely, yelping, not physically able to cum nor stop stoking her pussy with her weapon. She tongued the woman’s vagina with all the strength she had left. Desperately twisting and stretching it enough to please her mistress.

This last bit of effort seemed to eventually yield the prayed for results. The Siths breathing began to sharpen. Her moans almost became like singing as she wailed one last, long tune. “You may… cum… now.” She croaked between panting breaths.

The Jedi immediately released. Joining the Sith in that post coital chorus that filled the room. Then she fell to the floor in a heap, it had been far too long since she had felt that.

The Sith was far more in tune with her sexual side and took only a moment of panting and moaning before sitting up straight. She pushed the human to one side with her high heeled boot. “Aren’t I good to you?”

“Yes, beloved mistress.”

“I imagine you have been waiting for that for longer than I have. I’ve been waiting for you. Just not, waiting ONLY for you.”

“Yes, beloved mistress.” She wouldn’t admit it but she loved the release. It really had been since that with Dassor at the academy so long ago. She had touched herself of course, but it filled her with shame.

Just the scent of the Sith again took her back to that night of illicit passion they shared.

“It’s going to be a shame when I have to send you away…” The pale woman was interrupted by a low repeating klaxon. She stood up and took a few steps towards the door. “So, you still have some friends lurking about?”

The human peeked at her from her huddle trying to not give away a response.

Dassor seemed to think for second before deciding. She approached the bundled-up Jedi and held out a hand. “Give me the saber.”

Vela graciously placed the wet chrome weapon in the Siths hand without rising from the floor.

“I can deal with your friends myself. You have to be retained for a much more dramatic reveal.”

The jedi’s eyes darted as she tried not given away the many fears she was becoming filled with.

“Get back to your table. I need to run more complete tests anyway.”

The Jedi got to her feet and walked back to the medical gurney unsteadily. Her legs still a little weak from the previous exertion. She lifted herself onto the bed.

The Sith sauntered over to the bench and linked a cable to the back of the huge collar around Vela’s slender neck. She turned and walked to the door.

The Jedi tried to think of something to stop the woman. Delay her at least. “Dassor… beloved Mistress.” 

The blue-white skinned woman stopped in the doorway, smiling.

“If you were such a badass bitch. Why did you take the blame that night? Why did you let yourself get thrown out of the academy?”

Dassor was framed in the open door for a short while without answering, she wasn’t looking back. “Because I couldn’t have stayed at the academy without being able to be with you and I couldn’t bare to see you if you blamed me for getting you kicked out of it.” She stepped forwards and the door slid to close with a thunk behind her.

Vela lay immobile on the inclined metal bed. Tears running down her face.

****

The Jedi didn’t know how long she had been left on that table. She would love to say she had patiently meditated the whole time but that would be lie. She had regularly interrupted herself with bouts of tearful worry. With worries about what would happen to her, to her friends. What she would be forced to do the republic, what further depravities she would be made to do. Was all this her fault?

A sound like a snake hissing to her right distracted her from her reflection / ennui. She looked without moving her head, which she couldn’t do. It seemed to be coming from grating against the floor of the room on the edge of her vision.

The sound became louder, stopped and started again few more times. Then the air vent cover grate sprung free and clattered on the floor of the room.

Just afterwards a see-through dome with pink panels emerged. Followed by a white cylindrical droid body and legs with pink panels on them. Smalls showers of sparks sprayed from its body as it slid on its back across the metal floor.

‘R3-JN!’ Thought the Jedi, a small amount of hope making its way into her thoughts for the first time since she woke in this room.


	3. Rescuer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi is rescued, by who? But the danger is not over.

**Allegiances**

An erotic Star Wars fan story

By Over_Run_666

**Chapter 3 – Rescuer**

Vela Samilon looked, with brilliant blue eyes, at her hand as she rotated it slowly. Being able to move her body was already a novelty. She lay on that uncomfortable medical gurney, completely naked save for a thick gold collar on her neck and her new wielded closed jewellery. Her black hair was in a pony tail that lay across her left shoulder. She had been left that way by the vicious Sith Dassor Hex, left that way because the Sith very much enjoyed that athletic woman’s taught buff skin. 

The astromech droid R3-JN was chirping away from behind the inclined metal bed she was on. Not that she could understanding what it was trying to say.

The Jedi put her slender bronze skinned hand to the thick gold collar around her neck. A droid really, and it was impossible for Vela to forget that. Still, even with her new found self-determination she wasn’t able to damage to attempt to remove the droid. She could only stroke the it’s golden surface gently. Reaching around the back she went to unplug the cable but found herself unable to touch it at all.

“JN. I can’t unplug it, is that you? Can you stop it?”

The pink astromech had been beeping and whirring the whole time, it stopped while Vela spoke and answered a deep pair of notes.

A definite negative, she’d picked up that much at least.

“Is that no it wasn’t you, or no you can’t stop?”

The R3 units released a longer string of notes that Vela didn’t understand. She tutted and stood up finding she was able to approach the droid so long as she didn’t go so far as pull out the cable. R3-JN was plugged into a port on the wall.

The Jedi was showing off all of that wonderful bronze skin as much as she attempted to hide her breasts and vagina, and especially the new gold rings she had put through them.

“What are you doing? Haven’t you finished? Are you going to deactivate this?”

The cylindrical droid bounced from leg to leg and let out a string of loud beeps in frustration.

“Don’t you beep at me in that tone of speaker!” Vela chastised.

The jedi answered her questions in her own voice “I’m still re-programming the droid, ZX-48, by the way. That Sith has a droid controller implant so I need to shut her out or you will be her slave again within seconds of you coming into range.” It was monotone but it was her voice. Vela was shocked, her full lipped mouth dropped open.

She was shocked before she realised that evil Sith had already kind of made her do something similar. In that case she was just making her add ‘Beloved Mistress’ when addressing the Sith.

Still, she had no idea it extended to this level of control.

“So, you’re in control? Can’t you just turn it off?”

“Your nerve signals are being directed through that droid. I’m afraid if it shuts down so does your motor functions.”

The naked jedi attempted to recover from series of shocks. “Well, I’m not sure I like the idea of you being in control. Can’t you just stop anyone controlling it?”

“Either I control the droid or it controls itself. Would you like to be controlled by a droid created to destroy the jedi by your evil ex-girlfriend?”

“I guess not.” The jedi looked towards the floor. “You heard that then?”

“I sliced a bunch of systems on the way down. I found some monitors… and some files.”

Vela looked nervous still trying to cover modesty.

Clearly the robot had noticed that the Jedi was rather self-conscious, she had been a through a lot. “I’m trying to go as fast I can. We’ll find you some clothes soon. At least it’s is just us females here.”

“You’re a GIRL?!”

R3-JN’s clear dome, with its pink sections, turned slowly towards the woman. Her pink sensor regarded the human for second, did a full rotation of the sensor in its ball joint before the dome rotated back to the panel.

“Well, I own you and you control this.” She indicated her neck with her fingers. “That’s not too…”

She cut herself off. “R3-JN reset owner to none.”

The jedi found herself unable to speak but stared daggers at the droid, she wouldn’t dare!

R3 let out a series of boops and drones.

“R3-JN reset owner to none.” Vela was forced to repeat.

R3’s sensor changed colour to green briefly and she let out a high pitching beep, her dome span all the way around.

“You bitch, change that back this second.”

The droid beeped in response.

The human hated that she was effectively being programmed and didn’t even know what she was being told. Vela rose her hand to smack the droid but by the time she connected she was only gently caressing the droids dome. She realised the precarious position she was in, she seemed to have changed position with her own astromech droid, entirely under it’s, her, power. Unarmed and naked in an enemy base. Like it or not she was entirely reliant on this little droid now.

So, of course, she attempted to sweeten her former robot.

She continued stroking the clear dome with her fingertips.

She attempted to come across as sweet. “How much longer are you going to be JN….Mistress.”

Oh, THAT’S what she had told the ZX-48 to do. Vela snarled before putting on an obviously fake smile.

“Another 1 minute 40 seconds approximately.”

“Oh ok. I don’t suppose you know where there are clothes or weapons... Mistress”

“Not around in here. Why don’t you see what’s in the wall stores?”

Vela began to open drawers and cupboards within range of her cable. Most were empty but she reached into the second drawer a pulled-out part of a mass of golden chain.

“That maybe useful.” She said impassively.

****

‘Dear the Force.’ Vela mentally wrote her journal entry. ‘What the fuck?’

Vela had noted before how dingy the lighting in these corridors were but now, as she was being pulled along by a gold chain linked sticking out of a manipulator port on the pink astromech droid in front of her. The length of chain split into three to connect to the gold rings pierced through her nipples and vagina. They swayed uncomfortably as walked and pulled painfully if she let the droid get too far ahead.

She rattled the gold cuff’s locking her wrists together behind her back, they were basically only sex toys but more than enough to hold her hands.

Finally, that cable led from the back of her droid collar to the droid, though being longer than her chain it didn’t stand a chance of coming out.

“Is this the only way… Mistress.” Vela had heard the partial explanation but it still seemed like the droid was being monstrously unfair.

“I’ve already sliced in and given myself access around here. Actually, I outrank most droids. But there was no way for me to change your classification as a prisoner and if you weren’t constrained then it would have raised attention. Even this type of containment should cover it.

“Do you need the cable... Mistress?”

“No but it is much easier to control ZX-48 with a direct link than talking to it.”

“Control me, you mean... Mistress?”

As they turned the corner the spotted a pair of B1 battle droids at the other end of the corridor. They adjusted their grip on their battle rifles when they saw the pair. The pink droid let out a series of beeps of boops.

Both of the battle droids saluted. One of the responded. “Yes maam, it won’t happen again”.

As they turned to leave, they responded as one. “Roger, Roger.”

Vela glanced over her shoulder as droids went out of sight. That was pretty impressive, too her annoyance she found she was getting pretty excited by this. By the danger, the embarrassment, the bondage even the droid’s mechanical control over her. Damn her lusty loins.

****

R3-JN took them towards the elevator and their escape, based on her downloaded maps. They just had to cross the walkway around the massive main shaft that went the entire depth of the facility.

The sound of a blaster bolt below made Vela look over the edge. Floors below on the other side of the shaft a number of droids were converging on three figures.

“Mistress!” Vela whispered as her the shock showed on her face.

Below Bellan Eshtan, the Zeltron agent, returned fire on a group of advancing B1 battle droids with her DE-10 blaster pistol. Her shot tore into the top of the chest box of one, springing its head clean off. Behind her the big Pantoran bounty hunter, Kessan Ipox, was fighting Dassor Hex in melee combat, Vibro axe to lightsabre.

Kessan deflected a low sabre strike with her axe blade then swung the weapon the other way to come down on the Umbran Sith’s head.

It was a quick attack and black clad woman seemed to be surprised.

However, what seemed like a desperate moved turned into an accurate block as pair red of saber blades met in a triangle in front of her left hand repelling the axe blade.

A faction of a second later, with a tiny movement of her hand, another pair of red saber blades appeared cutting through the heavy khaki battle armour and slicing off the Pantorans right hand sending her axe flying.

Vela’s mouth gapped in horror… and it wasn’t over.

In the same movement Dassor sliced low with her saber again, cutting off both of Kessan’s legs at the thighs. Her heavy armour did nothing against that that attack except add to the sound of the impact as the bounty hunters body slammed into the metal floor.

The Jedi looked as if she had screamed and ducked down out of sight even though there was no noise. R3, was watching over the side with her periscope and seemed to have anticipated Vela’s horror and cut off her voice just in time.

Dassor advanced on outnumbered Zeltron who turned around and fired. The Sith’s sabre deflected the bolt and with a gesture from her other hand had the force yank the pistol from Bellen’s hand. The beautiful pink skinned scoundrel looked surprised and horrified as stun bolt from the one of the B1’s blaster hit her. She collapsed, still wriggling though, tougher than she looks. The B1’s advanced closer but rather than fire again one adjusted its stance and from its chest fired mass of tan straps. When they hit the fallen woman, they enveloped her in a net that was attached to the droid’s torso by a cable. Quickly it contracted. Where it had caught itself it held fast, completely constricted the pink girls’ legs and one of her arms. The other B1 fired another net covering the top of her body in the quickly tightening straps. She gasped as they completely bound her, squeezed her, choked her.

Hex stood over the fallen bounty hunter and gestured, issuing orders. The two B1’s attached to Bellen dragged her stunned, wrapped body down the dim corridor.

Vela dropped to her knees, trying her hardest to deflect Dassors force senses but physically she was bawling. Tears streamed down her face and mouth was open screaming silently.

R3-JN retracted its periscope rotated on the spot and drove slowly into the Jedi. As an astromech droid there was little she could do to comfort someone and wasn’t programmed for advanced human interaction but she knew something, however weak, was required.

The jedi lay her chest and face across the see-through dome. With her wrists locked behind her back this was as much of a hug as she could give too. R3’s sensor was buried between those big bronze breasts, pressure against the transparent made them appear even bigger viewed from the other side. Vela appreciated the thought even as she felt the gold chain between their bodies.

Only when Vela had gathered a little composure, was she able to stand to continue onwards. The droid rolled onwards. The human took only a couple of steps then stopped, letting the chain go taught. She winced at the pain in most tender parts and was pulled one step onwards before R3 was able to stop.

Her dome rotated till her sensor was looking the girl and Vela mouthed some words. The astromech realised what she wanted.

The Jedi found she had her voice back. “We need to find out where they are taking Bellen Mistress.”

Even this droid, programmed for astronavigation and repair was, on some level, impressed by the human’s spirit against insurmountable odds.

“I’ve found something that might help.”


	4. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At their lowest eb they attempt a daring rescue but what condition will their friend be in?

**Allegiances**

An erotic Star Wars fan story By Over_Run_666

**Chapter 4 - Reunited**

Vela Samilon scanned through the assembled weapons in this small armoury. Mostly they were Clone Trooper weapons, or B1 blasters, some other random weapons but no lightsaber. She figured that would be asking a bit much.

JN beeped and pointed her probe at some suits of heavy white plastoid-alloy armour.

****

The Jedi marched down the dim corridor in her white clone trooper armour and grasping the DC-15S blaster carbine made her feel better even though firing the weapon would almost certainly give them away.

Next to her rolled the pink panelled astromech droid. They were still connected by the cable running under the Jedi’s helmet.

Vela was happy to not be linked by that gold chain to the droid any longer but had to adjust her armour occasionally as the chain connecting her nipples and clit often got caught up. She knew she didn’t need to still have that chain connected. The droid clearly liked her to have that little reminder.

They approached a security desk manned by two B1 OOM Security droids. Much smarter than the average B1’s that they had been exchanging pleasantries with until now.

R3-JN released a string of beeps and boops.

“Roger, Roger.” The first Droid said, checking the computer monitor. It changed it it’s temperament and both droids picked up their E5 blasters. “That’s not on the records, stand…”

They were cut off by pushing gesture from the clone trooper that sent both flying backwards from the desk crashing into the wall behind, casings smashing, limbs disconnecting.

When Vela was focused, she could push hard.

JN ‘Jen’ had made it very clear that the security down here was far stricter and they might not be able to spoof their way in. Even not setting off the energy spike sensors they didn’t know how long they would have from now.

The astromech rolled around the desk as quickly as its wheels would take it and plugged in. It whirred there for a while. Vela was forced to lean over the desk to remain connected to her droid dominatrix.

_“Bellen is in cell 2.”_

“Cell 2, that’s good. I’m going in Mistress.”

_“Wait! There is a droid in there with her. I’m slicing the message so it doesn’t try something. At least till I get it out here and slice it directly.”_

Vela looked very worried. She imagined some horrible interrogation droid. Whatever it was could raise the alarm if she went in. So, she could only wait. “What type is it? Do you know Mistress?”

_“I’ve not seen reading like this before. It’s very close to Bellen. Who do you think is in cell 1.”_

“There’s someone in cell 1 Mistress?”

****

The prisoner reacted in her personal prison. Though the outside world seemed so far away, should could make out only the loudest sounds, she somehow felt like she could hear someone. She almost felt though her bones rather than hear it due to the sound dampening around her ears. She could no longer remember why this seemed familiar why it was important.

All she could think to do was move towards the sound. Moving blind, she shuffled towards the sound. Only having been shuffling around these corridors for long allowed her to move around without being able to see.

****

Vela heard a sound a turned around, blaster outstretched.

A luxury droid was walking towards them. She had an orange torso and sensors, a little more heavily set than the models that the Jedi had seen following politicians around the capital. Vela wondered why such a civilian model was here when she clocked the orange rubber skirt and strapless bra. Ah one of THOSE models, there’s only one reason droid needs clothes. Someone’s particular fetish no doubt.

“I am BD-3081, you can call me Bett. Is there any way I may assist you?”

Vela needed to cut her off before she saw the destroyed security bots. She tried her luck using her disguise, trying to sound like a clone trooper, after all, the droids would, wouldn’t they? “Security Issue! Move back… mate.”

She still didn’t know what she was doing around here.

The luxury droid turned around slowly. Somehow even with that plate robot face Vela could see she was despondent. The jedi shook her head she was empathising with droids now? Came with the situation she guessed, but there was something weird with that betty bot.

R3 beeped then spoke through the human. _“That should do it for the time being. Let us go get Bellen.”_

The droid spun the port once more and there was woosh from the cell door.

They both moved over to the door quickly, eager to see their friend.

What met them was completely unexpected.

Inside, Bellen was indeed in there, but there wasn’t a droid with her though. She was IN a droid, lying on the simple black padded bed. The brushed steel finished droids’ plates encased her torso from her crotch to her ears. It’s ‘arms’ and ‘legs’ seemed to be only thin bars running down the shapely human limbs. They completely enclosed the Velton’s elbows, knees, hands and feet though.

Vela took off her helmet and knelt by the bed, her face showing a look of concern and confusion.

Bellen’s eyes looked on imploringly. Her deep blue hair sprouted out of the top in a mess but beneath that and her eyes; her mouth, nose and ears were covered by a metal mask that extended around her head. The front even had a mockery of her luscious lips in translucent plastoid and a pair of nostrils that allowed her breath.

Around her neck was a single thick band of metal, like a posture collar.

The torso was sleeveless. Smooth domes entombing those beautiful breasts, that might have been the droid’s worst crimes.

Vela noticed that the horizontal bands of metal alloy around her waist must be as tight as corset. Her waist wasn’t that narrow before, and the Jedi would know.

The Zeltron’s hands were encased in articulated metal plates that that held them in tight fists, the wrists of which were tightly locked to her side at bands around the top of her thighs.

Likewise, the woman’s ankles seemed to be locked together and the feet covered in metal boots that forced the woman onto her tiptoes, the heel just a narrow plate buttress from under the elevated heel to the toe. Clearly this was designed to make movement difficult even when not locked firmly together.

Bellen shook with anticipation but could move no further. Clearly the remote slicing had put the droid in some kind of lockdown state.

For the first time in a while R3 directly controlled the Jedi’s movements making her take the cable from the port at the back of her neck. Rolling the metal bound girl onto her side and slipping it into the port on the small of the droid’s the back.

Freed of her obligations she looked into Bellen’s alluring purple eyes.

“Bell, we’ll get you out. Jen’s a legend, she’ll be able to get you free. She did to me…” The Jedi showed off her neck, realising that she wasn’t completely free and the gold collar more proved that than demonstrating the opposite.

The human realised she was weeping, so happy was she to see Bellen. Worse still, looking at that beautiful metal encased Zeltron her heart was thumping harder and harder, it took all of her strength not to grab the woman.

Bellen herself was starting to well up too.

The astromech droid beeped and whirred.

The pink skinned girl pulled her hands up as she realised, they had been released from her thighs. Still, they were sealed in durasteel fist mitts with only small lines across the surface.

Immediately she reached out to her Jedi friend and they embraced, plastoid alloy thunking against the durasteel between them.

Vela blushed and wished there was nothing between them. She pressed her face against the Zeltons, that being only place she could touch her skin, and drank deeply of her playful scent.

“Huh.” Bellen responded automatically, those plastoid lips pulsing red as the sound came out.

“What’s happening?” She continued surprising herself. She pulled slightly back from Vela and pulled a metal covered fist to her throat.

“Vela?” She spoke. At least the droid tightly holding her mouth shut (and jammed with a gag) was relaying what she was trying to say.

“Bell! It’s you! It sounds a lot like you at least.”

“Well, It’s a start. I’m so glad to see you, I thought we’d lost you for good.”

“ME! I saw you fighting that awful woman when we escaped… I’m so sorry Bell.” The Jedis eyes were streaming tears by now and she shut them tight.

Not only had they both experienced a great loss but she felt responsible for it. This woman still seemed to be suffering under this strange binding droid.

She felt cold metal wiping the tears from her face while that other arm squeezed her waist tighter.

“Vela! Thank you. You came to get me.” She’d swung her tightly bound legs off the bed so that she was sitting up. So that she could get closer to the Jedi. “We’ll get out of this. I believe in you I always have.”

Her gorgeous purple eyes were staring directly into Vela’s own bright blue eyes. Those Amethysts drew in the humans gaze hypnotically making her forget everything else.

Vela grabbed the woman hard around the metal covered waist and kissed those plastic lips deeply.

Going bright red, she broke away, realising her error. “By the force Bell I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t know what I was doing….”

Something clicking in her brain finally. “Did you… did you scent me?”

“Oh my… I’m sorry Vela. When those robots were squeezing me into this thing I must have released, we can’t always control it when…”

She leaned in conspiratorially, whispering. “There’s a thing up inside me.”

Her eyes shot downwards towards her crotch. “It’s practically impossibly for my people to hold it in under those conditions.”

Vela’s gloved hand covered her face as she gasped. “I didn’t know… I’m sorry… I don’t think I’ve felt it before.”

She had only ever got a little bit, a remnant of the pheromones she had used on someone else before. It was both more powerfully and far more exciting that she had imagined. Her crotch was ringing wet already.

“It’s ok.” the droid covered mouth tried to comfort her. “When we can get to myself again, you’ll be the first to try it out again. I promise.”

Vela let out a chuckle of relief and pushed the Zeltrons shoulder… In case she was joking.

Part of her hoped she wasn’t joking.

Bellen’s eyes, though red from tears, seemed to be smiling though her mouth was hidden behind that droid’s fake mouth. She looked down at her hand that she had put down to steady herself. She pulled it up in front of her realising it had been freed from its tight metal cover.

R3-JN beeped in confirmation.

Her hands were now still in mitts though her fingers were at least flexible now. Her thumb was still sealed at the top of her hand in the close metal plate that covered her palm rendering it unusable. Her fingers were tightly attached to each other in a segmented metal mitt like she had seen in museums of ancient pre industrial knight armours. Between the metal plates, providing the limited articulation was the shiny black, rubber like polymer.

It was disappointing that this was how much movement she had when it wasn’t balled tightly into a fist but was great improvement.

She grabbed the humans white armoured waist again and stroked her face with her newly mobile fingers. In some ways she was overcompensating for Vela’s sake.

She tried to stand, bouncing off the bed. Her legs were still tightly bound together and her feet were stuck in those tip-toe shoes so there was no real chance of her standing upright.

Vela jumped up at the same time and stepped under the woman, catching her against her chest with a loud clunk.

“Woops. Not quite free enough for that yet.” The lights on her droid lips relayed.

Vela was getting a little hot from her being so close again. “Yeah, give JN a chance.”

The jedi tried to stand the woman upright on her precarious heels. With a little windmilling the Zelton was upright.

The manged to get her stood on those metal ballet boots. With this maximum heelage she was actually taller than the Jedi for once.

To Vela’s eyes the tight bondage was accentuating her figure dramatically. Those legs were smooth and slender, her butt and chest made shapelier by the metal corset.

She was very glad when the astromech interrupted with a whine and series of beeps and boops.

Bellen looked down, but not too far down due to her corset and connected wide collar. She separated her feet slightly. Rocking from side to side. Then walking backwards and forwards as far as the cable attached to her would allow.

R3 continued chirping and the pink girl looked at her dejectedly. “Oh, oh right.”

“What? What’s up?” Said Vela, concern very evident in her voice.

“She says she won’t be able to get me out of this. Not here. It’s got some kind of physical lock and it’s probably booby trapped. Huh… booby.” She grabbed her metal covered breasts.

“I’m sure when we are on the ship we can try again. Can you walk like that?”

The Zeltron plucked the cable from her back and ran around the small room.

It wasn’t fast, it was careful trotting at best.

“I’ll be OK. I won’t be quick but I’ll manage. And I this is going to hurt before long I can tell. I guess that’s the point.”

“I have something for you.” The human pulled a DC-17 blaster pistol from a holster on her belt and handed it to the woman.

Bellen took it with both metal and rubber mitts. Then demonstrated how it was worthless to her as she had no free fingers to get inside the trigger guards.

Vela looked despondent, and gelt stupid. She took the pistol back and holstered it.

“Wait, I have an Idea.” The Jedi put her helmet on and went out of the door.

She appeared a few minutes later and took her helmet off again. She handed the Zeltron an E-5 blaster rifle from the fallen security droids.

Bellen took it. Its full handguard allowed her mitt inside to hold it and use the trigger. She preferred a pistol but with no thumbs she probably needed to use both hands anyway.

“It’s perfect Vel.” Forgetting herself, she leaned over to kiss the Jedi on the cheek but only her plastic lips touched her bronze face.

For her part the Jedi didn’t seem to mind that it was plastoid and cold metal that had touched her face.

R3 booped and beeped again.

Vela looked to the Zeltron expectantly.

“She wants to know what to do with the person in the other cell. It should open now.”

“The OTHER cell. Right. I had forgotten already. I’ll go check.”

She put her helmet back on and affected her bad clone accent. “You Sheilas stay ere. Might as well keep off your feet till we need to go.”

Vela stepped out of the door and tried to affect a march to the next cell.

That Luxury Droid was standing in the corridor again. BD-3081 she had introduced herself as previously.

The droid started in her programmed lyrical tone. “Is there something I may…”

“Move along mate, security….” Vela just trailed off, she had little time to actually come up with something and was buoyed by her previous success.

The droid turned around, and began walking slowly out of sight. There was something weird about that one that she couldn’t put her finger on.

She pressed the button when she got to the other cell.

As soon as the door slid open what she saw inside shocked her deeply. She exclaimed but she just managed to stay in character. “STREWTH!”.


	5. Prisoner

**Allegiances**

An erotic Star Wars fan story by Over_Run_666

**Chapter 5 – Prisoner**

Senator Padme Amidala sat on the simple bed as the door opened. She didn’t show any fear.

Vela was taken aback. Of all people to find here! Not only someone as important as a Senator but Padme Amidala. Someone who Vela had admired from afar for years.

Sitting here now a prisoner, she was every bit as radiant as the recordings and pictures she had in her room at the academy. Those brown eyes shone, that fair skin was as perfectly smooth as she imagined, her hair as thick and shiny and she hoped.

She was only wearing a shiny white latex bikini top and thong underwear and tight fitting high heeled rubber knee boots also in white.

Around her neck was a wide white ceramic collar with a large O-ring hanging from the front. This matched the cuffs that held her wrists together behind her back, the ones that held her feet together and the long chain that connected them both.

“Aren’t you a little short for an interchangeable droid copies of identical clone soldiers?”

“My names Vela Samilon, I’m a Jedi and I’m gonna get you out mate.” Said the clone trooper armoured form in front of her. In some very vague approximation of a clone troopers’ accent.

“What?”

“Oh right.” Taking it’s helmet off revealed a blue eyed, bronze skinned pretty woman with hair in a black ponytail. “I’m a Jedi. My names Vela Samilon. We are going to get you out of here. Oh…”

The Jedi dropped to her knee and bowed her head as she remembered herself. “I’ll protect you, Queen Amidala she proclaimed.”

“Well finally. It’s Senator Amidala now and do get up that’s quite unnecessary. If you are a Jedi, where is your lightsaber?”

Vela looked a little embarrassed she wasn’t even aware that the Senator had been kidnapped. That should have been big news, they hadn’t been that out of touch with the Republic for THAT long had they? “I… it got taken when I got captured.”

“You’ve already been captured? Well, that doesn’t bode well.”

“I… got surprised by that witch.”

“Oh her, yes she is quite the thing isn’t she?”

“Anyway, let’s get you out of here before she notices. Turn around and I’ll get those cuffs off.”

The Senator did turn around till she was kneeling on the bed presenting the cuffs behind her. “I hope you’re a good shot if you are going to shoot these off.”

“I’m an expert blaster shot… your majesty” The jedi was desperately looking for the correct form of address. “Best in the academy. Of course, no one else seemed to care about blasters once they had a saber.”

“Padme will do.” The Senator smiled over her shoulder as the Jedi approached.

That was a smile that made Jedi’s heart flutter. To think she would get to spend a few days with Padme Amidala. And she knew a lot of high up Jedi would hear about this. Anakin Skywalker was going to lose his shit when he finds out she had bought back his charge.

The Jedi smiled back, trying to look as cool and in charge as she could, as she levelled the DC-15S carbine at the ceramic chain between the cuffs at point blank range. At those cuffs that were hovering over that pert smooth white ass that was not at all covered by that rubber thong.

Vela was getting pretty hot under her locked collar that was under the thick black body suit of the clone armour.

A circle of energy shot out from the barrel of the carbine, going just around the cuffs chain and being absorbed by the Senators slender wrists and pert buttocks that jiggled ever so slightly. The energy seemingly illuminating the woman’s white thong briefly.

Amidala looked over her shoulder with a look of confusion briefly before her eyes rolled back into her head and she swooned. Vela grabbed her around the shoulder just intime.

“SHIT!” Vela said looking at the rifle, at the offending setting. “Why is everything on stun in here?”

She stowed her rifle and hoisted the nearly naked Senator over her shoulder.

The cell door opened and Vela looked out, the unconscious senator on her left shoulder. The white chain between the cuffs, holding her wrists together behind her back, and the ankle cuffs holding legs bent, was nestled between those pert butt cheeks.

Looking both ways the Jedi nipped out, pressing the door close button with her free hand. Then onto the other cell door. Just before she reached it her keen force sense warned her.

She spun around drawing her DC-17 pistol leveling it behind her.

That strange Luxury droid had advanced into the corridor again and was looking at her again. It raised its hands in response to the blaster being directed towards it.

She nearly shot it but something about the droid was strange to her force senses. It had been previously too, but now she pointed a blaster at it she felt something more certainly.

A pain from inside, a desperation, feelings, a living thing was in there.

She wondered if it was a cyborg. Dassor had mentioned experiments, what if this one was one of them, a cyborg disguised as a BD3000.

Vela gestured towards the cell door. “Get in here, and don’t trying anything.”

“Yes, as you wish Sir.”

“Mam!” Vela corrected with a little annoyance before she realised, she had her helmet on and looked, and clearly sounded, exactly like a clone soldier.

She went into the small cell and unceremoniously dropped the trussed-up senator on the bed next to the shocked Zelton. Then took off her helmet.

“Wow. Is that Padme Amidala? What have they been doing to her?”

“Yes, it is… there was an incident during the rescue.”

“An incident?”

“Why are all the guns set to stun here?” Vela whined.

BD-3081 arrived in the doorway.

“Is there anything I can do for anyone here?” She said cheerfully.

“Who’s this?” Asked the pink woman.

“A witness. Also, I think she might be a cyborg in disguise or something. R3 can you slice it… _Mistress_?” Vela went bright red as she was forced to say what she forgot she would need to.

R3 beeped and booped as she moved over to attendant droid.

Bellen chuckled at the response that Vela didn’t understand, making her even more red in the face.

BD-3081 looked at the droid moving around her with a cable in its manipulator. “Excuse me! It is not permitted for you to…”

She was shut up by Vela’s pistol being thrust in her direction.

The luxury droid’s orange sensor flickered as the astromech began to slice.

Not long after R3 began boop and chirp. Causing Vela to look at Bellen expectantly.

Bell’s plastic lips lit up a she responded. “She said it’s not a BD unit, at least beyond the personality program, it’s not. Its real designation is YA-4A1. That’s completely unheard of. But there are some sections of programming that are designated as ‘life support’ so it does seem to be alive in there.”

“That’s what I was sensing.” She had to suck up her embarrassment. “Can you slice her so we can take her with us please Mistress.”

This elicited a positive long beep from the astromech which had the Jedi beaming proudly.

Bellen chuckled again. This caused R3 to aim its sensor at the pink girl and let out a long stream of sounds.

The Zeltron winced, vainly clutching the metal domes over her boobs. “Oww. That’s not fair… _Mistress.”_ Her cheeks went red.

Vela smiled but knew better than to do more than that. She was also capable of making the Jedi’s life more miserable and seemed to take these jabs seriously.

But It looked like there was a lot more R3 could do with that binder droid than just maglock her bits together.

She felt herself getting warmer at the thought, getting moister. She tried to put it out of her mind.


	6. Cyborg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ally thought dead is revealed to be alive! But in what state, and what does the evil Sith have in store for them.

**Allegiances**

An erotic, lesbian, BDSM Star Wars fan story By Over_Run_666

**Chapter 6 – Cyborg**

The Pantoran Bounty Hunter Kessan Ipox awoke suddenly as massive electric shock wracked her body. Her eyes swam with colours, ears rang with ethereal tones, she could taste something metallic. When her vision returned, she saw that she was lying on her back staring at the white ceiling of a starkly lit room.

A quiet, firm and familiar voice came from beside her. “Oh, back with us now Kessen?”

Kessan turned her head to the voice. She was on an inclined polymer covered bed surrounded by mechanical probes and monitors. Past this the pale skinned, white haired, Umbaran dark force user Dassor Hex stood grinning. The slender woman in a black latex dress stood arrogantly. Her black rubber gloved arms crossed.That witch!

Kessen leapt for her. Her shoulders moved in the bed unnaturally but she was still lying there. She had expected to be restrained but didn’t feel anything tugging on her arms.

Her mind flashed back to the trauma the last time she was conscious. Falling to the ground after those lightsaber strikes.

Dassor glanced impassively at the wall facing Kessan’s feet. The mercenary followed her gaze to a mirrored surface on it and her eyes went wide with shock.

She saw herself lying on that gurney. At least her torso and head were lying on that gurney. Her arms and legs had been removed right at the hips and shoulder. Metal sockets, with ports and thick protruding attachment bars covered the wounds. Pipes lead from each of the four metal stumps to a clear plastic container of bacta above the bed.

What there was of her was naked except that her neck was enclosed in a tight white collar and corset. They both felt completely tight, unforgiving and were massively thick. Her blue skin occasionally marred by the scars of numerous battles. Her vagina and heavy breasts were exposed and vulnerable.

“How..? When..?” Kessan stammered. She regained composer enough when she looked at Dassor, as hate filled her.

“What did you do? How long have I been out?” She snarled at the separatist.

“Oh, not long,” Hex replied, almost jovially. “I had a number of advanced medical droids ready to do this. And look who just so happened to walk back in here and make me slice off her limbs off. I couldn’t think of a better traitor to do this too.”

“I didn’t betray you.” Kessan was suddenly defensive, she hated Dassor but hated the implication of her disloyalty more. “I didn’t know you were here!”

“Oh, but you did leave my employ as soon as that Jedi turned up.”

Kessen, lay there blushing from embarrassment as well as anger now. She hadn’t meant to betray her former employer. She was a mercenary and had finished her last mission for the woman. But there was something about the Jedi that had led the otherwise mercenary soldier to join her.

“Oh, don’t feel so bad. I know that Jedi is quite the distraction. But I have you now, and you won’t be betraying me again.” Hex finished the statement by grasping Kessan’s breast, squeezing it tightly while licking the mercenaries face.

Kessen stifled a moan and turned her face away but she realised she was completely at the mercy of that woman.

“Oh.” Dassor reacted with feigned indignity. “Is my little mercenary upset because I had to remove her traitorous limbs? Well don’t worry.” She patted the woman’s breast and stepped backwards. “I wasn’t going to keep you around as limbless fuck pet. I don’t need any more of those.”

There was the sound mechanical movement from underneath the bed and suddenly white armoured tubes were born up onto the bed by numerous robotic limbs. Bacta pipes released from the caps automatically and began to retract. Massive heavily armoured cybernetic arms and legs were latched onto the metal joints at her shoulders and hips.

They were more like heavy battle droids’ limbs that cybernetic replacements and risked being too large for even this huge warrior to bare effectively.

There were other matching-coloured parts being bought up to her, and the robotic limbs that held the limbs had not let go. They lifted the now firmly attached Kessen into the air and closed the front and back of a heavily armoured cuirass around her chest. It connected with her armoured corset, her collar and the newly emplaced arms. Her chest was heavily squeezed within that armour and something painfully clamped onto her nipples.

Meanwhile another pair of heavily armoured parts were enclosing her abdomen. Kessen gasped as she felt a lubricated phallic metal object enter her pussy while another plug entered her ass. She snarled as that one was forced home, but she couldn’t move a millimetre to do anything about it. It was a great relief when her anus closed around the narrower base of the wide plug as the armour parts locked into her corset and legs.

A series of loud clanks emanated from the armoured sections, sounding very final.

An armoured backpack unit was slid behind her and clicked into place.

Finally, a helmet was brought down over her head and locked in place by that massive collar.

The bed started tip until it was nearly vertical and the robot arms dropped her back against the bed and retreated underneath again.

Kessen still couldn’t move, in fact the armour had robbed what movement she had left in her torso and neck.

The mirror was now in front of her though, revealing her current form. She was somewhat taller but far stockier. Those massive armoured limbs had been made with no attempt to seem humanoid. Instead, they were obviously robotic but far more heavily armoured than even the heaviest battle droids of this size. The hands were massive three fingered clawed fists under bulging forearms.

She felt a buzz against her back, then a few breaths later, her body was wracked with pain as nerve ending connected to cold metal technology. With sudden unexpected control bestowed to her, the droid body fell to the ground. Kessen was able to gain control of its arms and catch herself on her hands and knees.

Slowly, she made this robotic body rise to its feet.

Kessen looked at the limbs that replaced hers, at the thick armour that encased what was left of her body. Her slightly discoloured vision overlayed with readouts. It felt powerful, but that just left her with more questions as she looked towards the Sith acolyte.

Dassor looked at the Pantoran. Her pale, beautiful face resting on one hand. “Very nice. You look strong again. Pity you had to lose your limbs for it. So, tell me Kessan do you swear to serve me loyally now that I have bestowed this upon you?”

Kessen turned to the woman adopting a combat stance. She looked down at the massive metal fists. Ports on the front of those bulky vambraces that extended over the gauntlets indicated weapon muzzles and she ‘felt’ the controls from them invading her mind.

She pointed her left fist at the wall to her side. Double rings of powerful blaster stun bolts sparked against the wall. She doubted that Dassor would be that dumb but she couldn’t help but try and fight.

Kessan pointed both fists at the pale Sith. “Dass… Yeeaahhgggghh.” She had barely begun to threaten when her body was wracked with a massive electrical shock. It was through her neck, her breasts, INSIDE her. She fell to one knee panting.

The initial massive shock had abated but regular shocks zapped at her, from all her ports. Additionally, those things that were inside her started to vibrate. They stopped pretty quickly, well before she could be bought to climax. They were being interspersed with agonising shocks.

“I’m so glad you gave me a chance to illustrate your predicament. You’re trapped in that thing and I control every bit of it.” Hex had advanced to within arm’s reach of kneeling cyborg. She tapped the black cybernetics on the side of her head. I programmed that thing and believe me, I made sure nothing it could do could ever hurt me. I can make it march or fight if I have to. But I don’t need one more machine, I need a trained soldier’s skill with the power of a battle droid.”

“I can burn you inside it if I wanted, or I can give you that sweet release I’m sure you would much rather have than those nasty shocks.”

At this point Kessan was already having to stop herself just begging that horrible girl to stop the torturing her. Those bolts were tearing though her remaining body, she’d not felt such pain for a long time. All the while those little friends inside her were pushing her towards to edge, but never across it. That was almost the worst part.

Dassor smirked at the way Kessans body jerked. The Sith crossed her arms, clearly enjoying the squeals of pain and moans of pleasure escaping the mercenary’s tight-lipped mouth. “Well Kessan? I can wait here all day. I’m enjoying this little display but I don’t think you are.”

“Damn you Dassor Hex!” Kessan spat the words between the jolts of pure pain, through that uncontrollable stimulation. She grasped at that thick armour of her crotch. Desperately she pulled at it. At this point, if she couldn’t pull it off, she would be happy just to move it enough to bring her climax but it held fast.

“Oh, look at you! My little captive slut is more concerned her the vibes in her genitals than the shocks through her body. I can make it all go away, and I might even be convinced to occasionally get you off if you do a good job. You are mercenary after all. How is this any different?”

Gasping, Kessan pulled at the plates over her chest and abdomen. They were locked so tightly she could do nothing.

Kessan’s voice was as weak as it ever had been, even modulated by tech in the helmet, as she finally responded. “I… I accept.”

“What’s that Kessen? I didn’t quite get that. Any potential servant of mine would address me as Mistress.”

Kessan snarled at ongoing pain and frustration. “I accept! I’ll serve you Mistress!”

Dassor threw her head back, long white hair sent cascading over her head and down her back.

Immediately the mercenary felt the shocks stop, and the vibrations inside her become constant and gather strength.

She reached a bellowing orgasm almost immediately. It robbed the last strength from her body and she fell back to her hands and knees.

“You aren’t Kessen any longer. You will be Abductor from now. Rise now Abductor and meet your troops. You will have to learn how to make the most of the Droid forces for the separatists if you are to get any kind of decent rank. I’m hoping for Major. Major Abductor!”

The door slid open with a quiet woosh. A luxury droid with black rubber arms and a red rubber dress stood in the door way. “Mistress…”

Dassor span on the spot to face her. She pointed at the new droid accusatorily. “I told you not to interrupt me when I’m…”

“Mistress I… er… they’re getting away!”


	7. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their discovery the Jedi and allies escape just got far harder. With obstacle after obstacle thrown in their way it looks like they are doomed to be captured again... or killed.

The full squad of B2 battle droids advanced down the corridor towards them. These were the advanced program models and moving fast cover to cover. Vela and Bellen returned fire desperately.

Though neither of the girls was in ideal combat gear. Bellen was especially handicapped. She wasn’t using her favoured weapon and wasn’t able to use thumbs so unsurprisingly was wildly inaccurate.

Vela managed to zap one with her DC-15S. Sending it folding backwards with no head. A fusillade of circular stun bolts struck the buttress the Jedi was hiding behind.

Another group of B1’s had been advancing behind. Again, advanced models. Or a droid somewhere controlling them was.

It bought home how deep in they were. This whole place was effectively against them now.

The Sith would be here soon too, no doubt, and they were so close to the elevator. Just around this corner.

“Jen… Mistress… drag the senator to the elevator,” Vela said. She was relying on the stun bolt doing nothing to the droids and hoping that Amidala didn’t take too many that she would be seriously ill.

R3 dragged the unconscious Senator by the chain connecting her ankle and wrist cuffs. Ungainly, and she might be a bit scraped but she should get out. BD-3081 followed slowly. They were wide open and Vela needed to do something.

“Bell go!” Vela shouted.

She reached out, both with her hands and with the force. Lifting a B2 droid up and out of the cover it was behind. Droids don’t get shocked and it fired one more time from its double wrist stunners. One struck the dragged Senator.

Vela was especially good at force telekinetics. She had picked it up in such a way that when it was swung at its colleagues it knocked them flying. Before she flung it at half of the B1’s, it landed amongst them scattering them, shattering some of them.

A few more bolts from the remaining B1’s forced her back into cover. Some of the stun bolts were close enough that she was glad of the clone trooper armour.

Bell stumbled towards the corner. her sexy exposed buttocks were working those painfully constrained ballet booted feet as fast as she could. But it was anxiously slow.

Vela returned fire on those B1’s but the remaining B1’s from the other half of the squad were getting up. As were most of the B2’s.

The Jedi switched concentration to the B2’s while some of them were knocked out of cover, dispatching one before they were back in position and firing. She had exposed herself though and took a stun bolt. The armour dissipated most of it leaving her just light headed, woozy. She still couldn’t take a lot more of them.

She saw that pink butt disappear round the corner and let out a deep breath.

Breathing back in she ran at full pace for the corner. Stun bolt circles struck all around and behind her, peppering the corner as she came around it.

But what she saw shocked her even more.

R3 was still dragging Amidala to the open elevator slowly.

However, the luxury droid was lying face down. Unmoving except for a judder. A shake not originating from any limb.

Bellen was on her face. Knees and ankles locked together, hands formed into those metal fist mitts and locked to her ankles, hogtied. She wasn’t still though, she shaking, all over, and were it not for the tight gagging she would be screaming at full volume. It was only severely muffled, who knows what that was doing to her.

The Jedi had no choice, her head was still swimming as she ran forwards and picked up everything in the corridor. A very difficult task indeed. She could not carefully lift and move more than one object. Especially not at this size. All she could do was release a wave of force pulling everything that was tightly secured in a rolling ball behind her. BD-3081 clanged in the air with the pained Zeltron, and with an access panel that bent around them. Amidala was added to the force ball as it went past and then R3. The group bounced into the elevator and split apart dumping them all on the floor.

The Jedi ran, panting, into the industrial turbo lift. Pressing the button just as she collapsed. Sitting with her back to the wall, the whole lift started to ascend. She pulled off her helmet so she could breathe more deeply, she dared to crack a smile.

R3 got up awkwardly. Then rolled towards the still trapped Bellen.

The Zeltron was quaking, desperately struggling against her magnetic bonds, trembling in between attempts. Her face was bright purple, eyes streaming. Her stifled screams interspersed with the sound of buzzing machinery.

Inside the binder droid was torturing Bellen mercilessly. Firing electrical shocks through her body, crotch, neck, breasts, mouth. Nipples were clamped and twisted. Neck was being constricted as if by a noose. Her clitoris was being squeezed and twisted.

Possibly the worse thing for the Zeltron was that the woman was being stimulated but twin rubber phalluses, buzzing and pulsating. Similarly, those vicious clamps on her clit and nipples buzzed away. Various electric charges around her sensitive areas, her abdomen, her crotch, her neck, her mouth, were often a delicate tickle and not a painful shock.

But they always stopped dead, as Bellen was about to reach a climax. Seemingly forever on the verge of an increasingly explosive orgasm. Constantly denied.

Likewise, the luxury droid BD-3081, was shaking more frequently. More violently.

Inside BD-3081 the prisoner was completely locked, every joint of her skintight metal prison was locked solid. Blind, dumb, immobilised, nearly completely deaf, the prisoner didn’t know at all what was happening. She only knew pain. Pain and unwilling stimulation. Every electrode against her skin that forced her limbs to move under the droid’s control, now burst into life at random. Painfully zapping muscles that couldn’t move to relieve themselves. Wide inserted plugs in her mouth, vagina and ass buzzed. Never enough to let her cum. Never so little that she could ignore it.

The prisoner was being tortured like never before without her knowing what had happened to cause it at all.

As R3-JN got to poor Bellen, suddenly the astromech spun its head around beeping loudly.

Unable to work out what the droid was saying. The Jedi turned around, staring blankly at the blinking lights on the control panel.

It was only when she felt the elevator stop, then start to go down. Did she realise the problem the droid had detected.

With a shocked look back at everyone as they began to plummet. The heart break immediately showed on her face.

She wasn’t strong enough at the moment to stop the lift and if they did her friends were slow or completely incapacitated. They’d never be able to fight their way to another elevator. Soon Dassor would have her friends again. That bitch.

R3 was racing towards the control panel.

Their descent seemed to be speeding up.

R3 connected and began spinning the probe, slicing as fast as it could. The lights on the panel pulsed left and right with every turn.

Everyone started to float in the air. Well, relatively speaking they were just traveling just slightly slower than the turbo lift they were in. Though that didn’t seem to make much difference at the moment.

R3 slowly lifted from the elevator floor, the data probe was coming loose. A flash of the light panel indicated the disconnection.

Vela, herself already half a foot in the air, pushed downwards with both hands.

She twisted in the air, extended her feet out to the roof. Quickly she reached up, or down as it were, and pushed the astromech droid back down to the floor.

As her rollers landed her dataprobe re-connected. She was spinning furiously the lights sweeping left and right with her.

Seconds later the lift started to slow rapidly. Bellen, Padme and BD-3081 hit the ground with a bump, the jedi landed with a loud thonk next to the droid.

And an “OWWWW!”

She was glad again of the clone trooper armour, force knows how the other girls felt.

They began speeding upwards. They all felt extra weight on their bodies from the rapid acceleration. But before long they were slowing and stopped, the doors sliding open.

Outside the thin atmosphere on the landing pad pulled at the air in the turbo lift.

Vela’s helmet protected her but the others would not have so easy a time.

The back ramp of the Lantillian shuttle was lowering already and just a half dozen meters away.

The Jedi breathed in deeply inside her helmet. Focusing her bruised self, knowing what she had to do.

She stepped out onto the landing pad, the elevator atmosphere rushing past her. Several battle droids began to emerge from other entrances and hidey holes, but Vela had to ignore them now. Her friends were entirely reliant on her as their air was rapidly running out.

Vela summoned the last of her spiritual strength. The force rattled the elevator before picking up the part along with several, looser parts of the turbolift.

R3 clanged against Bellen’s binding droid who clattered against the Luxury droid who was hit by the unconscious Padme.

The suspended group were pushed through the air, almost flung, towards the shuttle.

B1 battle droids opened fire, the sudden movement causing their blaster bolts to fly wide, just.

The flying group bounced, skidded and scattered into shuttles open hold.

With only Vela outside all 5 of the droids advanced towards her, firing.

Working on instinct the jedi rolled to the right, clanging in the armour, narrowly avoiding the opening fusillade. She rose to her knee swiftly, firing her blaster rifle, sending a deactivated B1 spinning backwards. The jedi rushed forward. Bolts flying behind her. Too many and too close to stop. Just as blaster bolts falling around her seemed to be getting her lead she dived into the shuttle. Blaster bolts striking the hull.

She jumped up slamming her hand into the control panel. Closing the ramp.

The ramp rose agonisingly slowly, soon several droids came into view. Firing into the hold. Vela ducked as a pair of bolts burned into the wall behind her. Beside her R3 had rose to its feet beeping, rolling towards the still locked down, shuddering, desperate looking Bellen.

Still keeping low, almost crawling, Vela rushed through the interior door towards the cockpit. Just as she reached cockpit door, finally the rear ramp rose high enough that obscure the top of the droids.

With frantic speed Vela threw her helmet off and sat down. Pressing buttons and switching levers rapidly to power up the craft.

As soon as the power came on alarms bellowed through the room.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” the sweating Jedi exclaimed.

One of those alarms was clearly referencing the droids that had been discharging weapons into the craft. The other was an enemy alarm, pointing to at least one double laser cannon battery that was emerging from a rapidly unfolding shipping container and squadron of Vulture Droid Starfighters.

Vela, tired and desperate, slammed the controls. Throwing the craft forward. So quickly did it burst into life that its undercarriage gouged a trough in the landing pad. The sudden rocket exhaust blasted the two closest B1 droids into pieces that then sailed off the landing pad.

Blaster cannon bolts smashed into the Landing pad around where the shuttle had just been. They spread wide, at this range, at this shallow an angle, one even evaporating another battle droid. But several would have hit, were it not for that desperate manoeuvre.

The bolts continued to fly towards the shuttle. The Vultures were getting ever closer, and the shuttle was still no-where near a useful speed and nearly on the ground, limiting it where it could evade.

Vela dropped it off the edge of the pad, right next to the laser cannon battery. A desperate ploy. The laser was operational. Turning to target the craft unexpectedly next to it as more blaster bolts from Vultures lit up the pad, exploding the battery and slamming into the shuttle, that had not half a second before, raised its shields.

Sweating, grunting, Vela yanked the controls. Weaving the large craft low between rocky outcrops. The speed was too low to effectively jink away from the attackers and rising too slowly to get away in open space. The jedi’s only hope was using the terrain for cover while accelerating.

As if on cue the cockpit was illuminated by a blaster beam that sailed past the front of the shuttle. A fraction of a second later a rock outcrop exploded. Its unwilling sacrifice defended the craft by chance. The following stream of bolts from a twin laser cannon turret, that had been elevated from a crater, went behind the ship.

Vela jinked away around another rocky hillock which absorbed more red bolts. She prayed to the force that it would survive long enough for her to go over the horizon.

The shuttle shook again, with screeching alarms. The Vultures had gained altitude enough to locate the target and were pelting it with blaster fire.

Vela pulled hard to the left. Scattering a natural menhir into a shower of rocks, but avoiding a fusillade of bolts that chewed up the ground to her right.

The vultures had got close enough to sail past with their far, far greater speed.

In desperate need of room to roll Vela pulled up, jamming a the hyperdrive controls. It began processing but at a terrifyingly slow pace.

Vela couldn’t fail to ignore the shield warning light. It indicated it had, one, perhaps two hits left.

Frantically pushing more buttons on the hyperdrive controls had to stop as the radar indicated the Starfighters coming around again.

Vela barrel rolled, the cockpit shaking form another impact. Sparks showered from an damaged unit behind her. The Jedi’s eyes welled with tears. After all her hard work this seemed to be it. She was going to fail to protect her friends, Bellen and even R3. Even if she was being a bitch at the moment.

The radar indicated the fighters wheeling around, a blaster bolt far to her right signalled the attack run. She gripped the stick and jinked, though it all seemed too little too late.

Vela heard laser cannons firing and the sensor transformed one of the Vulture signals into a scattering of debris while the other two broke from their attack run.

A voice came over the coms.

“Get that hyperdrive going Vela. We aren’t out of the woods yet,” said Bellen Eshtan’s disembodied voice.

“Great shooting Bell,” said Vela, frantically recovering the crafts control, hand’s gripping the stick tightly.

“No one gets in the way of a Zeltron and her orgasm!” said Bellen venomously.

Stealing a deep breath Vela glanced between the hyperdrive and the radar, completely on edge.

The remaining Vultures swung back round on attack vectors spinning to avoid green bolts of return fire. They came in close blasters firing streams of deadly beams… just as the ship zipped into hyperspace.

Vela furtively pressed buttons ensuring it was on course and on autopilot before running back through the cockpit door to the ladder to the shuttle’s double laser cannon turret.

Looking up, Bellen Eshtan’s incredible ass greeted her. Her metal ballet booted feet were hooked around the ladder as she slid down.

Vela scooped Bellen up before she even hit the ground. Swinging her around squeezing her tightly. “Bellen! By the force. I was so scared!” Vela said.

“You were scared?” replied Bellen. Hooking her flexible legs around the Jedi’s armoured waist.

Their eyes met, Sapphire to Amethyst, further elucidation completely driven from their minds.

Vela kissed Bellen but her lips found only plastic and metal. She pulled back red faced.

Bellen consoled the Jedi by squeezing her tightly. Looking at her with kind eyes and saying, “I.. I thought I’d never get up that ladder in these hideous boots.

Vela craned her neck to look behind her. Reaching back to feel those metal tip-toe boots with their tiny straight wings that were supposed to be heels.

Still tightly embracing. Their touch, even through their rubber and metal, polyweave and plastoid coverings excited each other. Perhaps partially because of them. Bellen, not fully recovered, grunted inside her chrome binding droid. “Someone had better be able to get me off in this, I’m dying here.”

R3 rolled up the corridor into the lounge where they were embracing. She turned to them and began beeping and whistling.

Vela looked at Bellen expectantly.

With an eye roll, the scoundrel translated. “Mistress says she reactivated the luxury droid who is tending to the senator in the guest room. We need to go to the cockpit to plan our next move.”

“Yes Mistress,” they said as one.


End file.
